


"You forgot your hero title?"

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Series: There's a New Link in This Chain! [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Painter's stupid secret identity most people will figure out immediately, People hint at things but dont elaborate, and we finally find out what his hero title is, i promise there will be a fic entirely about that, im not putting it in the tags though because....that'd ruin the point, once again everyone is here but not everyone speaks, this time we get to meet some of the people he adventured with, time for more content of my Link!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: "Please don't tell Zelda.""If you don't want me to tell her you're gonna have to pay me."
Series: There's a New Link in This Chain! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	"You forgot your hero title?"

“Well, we better get going if we want to see Zelda.” Thief said as he turned, beginning to lead the Links up a mountain trail. 

“Uh Thief, isn't Hyrule Castle that way?” Warriors asked, pointing in the direction opposite to the one they were going. Thief didn't even momentarily pause.

“Yes, but Zelda's currently camping with Coori and the others at the mountain cottage.” He said, “It shouldn't take us more than an hour to get there though.” 

The Link's continued the walk in silence, some of them quickly growing bored and starting small conversations with each other. Hyrule moved up to the front to speak with Thief. 

“So, Thief, you know spells right?” Hyrule asked. 

“Mhm. Lots.” Thief said, nodding. 

“What spells do you know?” 

“Uhh, Fire, Water, Beam, Sky-Dancing, Shad-”

“What in Hylia's name is Sky-Dancing?” Legend cut in, his voiced filled with confusion. 

“Oh you don't know? Here, lemme show you.” Thief said, and before Twilight could stop him, he ran and jumped off the cliff. There was a brief moment of panic between the Links, but then Thief reappeared, floating, with a faint golden aura glowing around him.

“You can _fly_?!” Wind yelled, “No fair, I wanna be able to fly!” 

“I mean, if you come over here I _think_ I can make you fly as well.” Thief said. As soon as those words left his mouth, Hyrule, Wild, and Wind, immediately started heading towards the cliff's edge, but they were stopped by Twilight grabbing hold of the collars of their shirts before they could get there. 

“No, no, we're _not_ doing that.” He said. Ignoring the three's moans of disappointment, he fixed Thief with a Look. “As for you, you get your feet back on solid ground right this instant.” 

“You're not my mom, I don't have to listen to you.” Thief said, reclining in the air, looking as relaxed as could be. (Four mentally had to compare him to Shadow, the poses were so similar.) However, as soon as Thief said that, the golden light surrounding him suddenly flickered, then vanished, and he began to fall. Twilight lunged forwards to try and catch him, but it turned out he didn't need to, for as suddenly as the golden light vanished, a new _silver_ light surrounded Thief, stopping his fall. 

“Oh fuck.” Thief muttered, as a figure emerged from the bushes. “Um. Hi, Ra- uh, Painter?” 

“You Hylia damned dumbass.” Painter said as he magically set Thief on the ground, “You _know_ you're not supposed to use strong magic like that while you're still recovering.” 

“...Please don't tell Zelda.”

“If you don't want me to tell her you're gonna have to pay me.” 

Thief let out a sigh as he fished some rupees out of his pocket and silently handed them over to Painter. 

“Um, sorry to interrupt.” Warriors said, drawing Thief and Painter's attention to him. “But uh, Thief, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?” 

“Oh right.” Thief said, “Guy's this is one of the people that helped me on my journey.” 

“It's nice to meet you all, my name is Ra-” Before he could finish his sentence, Thief elbowed him in the chest, _hard_ , and gave him a pointed look. “Uh, I mean, my name is Painter! I'm an artist.” 

“Ignoring how fucking suspicious that was, we've gotten off track.” Four said, “Thief, we still have to go see your Zelda to figure out your hero title.” 

“Wait, are you saying you forgot what your hero title is?” Painter asked incredulously. 

“....Maybe.” Thief said, pointedly avoiding looking at Painter's eyes. Painter was silent for a few seconds, just staring at Thief, before he looked away to shake his head in disbelief, laughing. 

“I mean, I could tell you right now.” He said, “But honestly now I'm looking forward to seeing how Zelda will react when you ask her.” 

“Of course you are.” Thief sighed, before turning back to the others. “Well, we better get moving again, we're just about halfway there.” 

The group set off up the mountain again, this time with Painter walking with them. Surprisingly, he didn't walk next to Thief, and instead chose to slide on up next to Legend. 

“Hey, you're the Hero of Legend aren't you.” He said. Legend nearly tripped over his own two feet in surprise. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I have my methods. Anyways, I have a favour to ask of you...”

-

After a half hour of walking, the group finally stumbled upon a small cottage, nestled into the side of the mountain. Thief walked up and knocked on the door 7 times, probably some kind of secret pattern he and his Zelda had come up with. There was some rustling inside the cottage, and after a few seconds, Zelda opened the door. 

“Oh hi Link! I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow?” She said. Thief chuckled nervously. 

“Well about that, y'see, there's been a change of plans.” It was now that Zelda noticed the others standing behind him. 

“Oh! You made friends! ....I didn't think you knew how to do that.” She said, ignoring Thief's offended “Hey!” she opened the door wider and ushered them in, lightly booping Thief and Painter's noses as they walked by. 

“Ah actually Zelda, we came because I need a _little_ piece of information.” Thief said. 

“Oh really? What have you forgotten this time?” 

“Oh you're going to love this.” Painter said, “He's forgotten his hero title.” 

Zelda looked like she was torn between whether to laugh or cry. 

“I'm disappointed but not surprised.” She mumbled, “I've told this to you, at least 10 times, not to mention we had an entire _festival_ about it, how the _fuck_ did you forget?” 

“I didn't think it was important?” 

Zelda sputtered, and Painter took one look at her face and immediately burst into laughter. Twilight, having had just about enough of this, spoke up.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you _please_ just tell us what his hero title is? Because up till now we've just been calling him Thief-” 

“Thief huh? It does kinda suit you, maybe we should've called you that instead of Hero of Magic.” Zelda said. 

“Oh, so that's what it was....I remember now.” Thief- _Magic_ , said, looking like he was thinking back on some horrible event. “The festival was.....a time. I'm pretty sure I blocked out everything to do with it.” 

“I'm sure you did.” Zelda said, “Now would someone mind telling me exactly _why_ you needed your hero title?” 

“We're all past heroes of previous generations.” Time explained, “We've been using our hero titles as names, since otherwise we're all named Link.” 

“I.... guess that makes sense.” Zelda said. She looked like she was going to ask something else, but then the door beside her opened, and a little girl, who looked to be around the age of ten peeked her head out, looking like she had just woken up. 

“What's with all the noise?” She said. Magic gave her a small wave.

“Hi Coori.” As soon as Coori layed eyes on him, she immediately brightened up. 

“Link! You're back! Oh, and you brought friends!” She said, running up and giving him a hug, and then almost as quickly running over to the other Links, giving them a once over. She paused when she reached Hyrule. 

“You feel like me.... Did they cut off your wings too?” She asked, but before Hyrule could even _begin_ to ponder what that meant, she had moved on to Four and Wind, jumping on top of Wind's back because “He looks like he gives good piggy back rides!”.

While the others dealt with the whirlwind of a kid, Twilight watched as Magic pulled Zelda off to the side, whispering to her in secret. Well, kind of secret, considering that due to his wolf form, Twilight could, in fact, still hear the two of them. 

“You see that one over there with the pink hair?” Magic whispered, “That's the Hero of Legend.” 

Zelda gasped. 

“You mean the one who's the reason why you're scared of-”

“ _Yes_. But keep quiet about it alright? I don't want him to....feel bad.” 

What on earth were they talking about? What did Legend _do?_

Twilight didn't get to ponder that thought much, as not even a second later he was tackled by Coori. Painter hurried over to try and pry her off of him, but he wasn't really helping much (and did Twilight just hear Coori say “doggy”?). 

“Link! Could you please help me get your fairy friend _off_ of your hero friend?” Painter yelled. 

“Nope, sorry, I'd rather not.” Magic said, moving away from Zelda and leaning back against a wall to watch the chaos as Wild joined Painter in trying to get Coori off of Twilight. “You look like you're doing fine on your own!” 

“I am _not_ and you know it!” 

Magic did nothing but laugh in response.


End file.
